


The Year Of The Butterfly

by ladyofdecember



Series: Underneath The Clear Blue Sky [1]
Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: College, College Boyfriends, Falling In Love, M/M, Only slight mentions of Brock his roommate, Pre-Series, State University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the LJ Fanfiction Meme: "The Monarch, once upon a time when he was still just "Malcolm", and Rusty were friends in college, more than just friends. Too bad Rusty doesn't remember any of it."</p><p>Rusty meets a man named Malcolm in college, a punk rocker and well, let's just say he's unlike anyone he's met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during their time at State University. As students together, Malcolm and Rusty spent a lot of time together. So why is it Rusty seems to have no recollection of it?
> 
> Part of the Venture Bros Fanfiction Meme 2016: http://ladyofdecember.livejournal.com/3205.html

Rusty was sitting at his desk, if you could even call it that, the tiny thing, listening to "The White Room" and thinking about how to get out of going home for Thanksgiving. He wondered if maybe his father might skip their annual meal together this year. Perhaps there were models somewhere he'd have to go save or a tribe being hassled by some sort of swamp monster. A man could dream, right?

Scooting back from the desk in his rolly chair, he stood from his seat to begin putting away his essay. He wasn't going to get any work done at this rate anyway.

White came on the radio then, announcing some song dedication from another student. "To my sweetheart, with love, Roger. Aww, isn't that sweet? Well here you go, Roger."

Rusty rolled his eyes at the sugary sweet dedication and tone of voice his friend was using. He'd had enough of lovey-dovey couples around campus lately. And they had been especially nauseating what with Valentine's Day coming up. 

Everyone had someone, everyone but him. And that was fine of course. He was far too busy to be getting involved with someone at this stage in the game anyway. He was a senior this year. He had to buckle down and really focus on his studies.

Soon he'd be out in the real world, having to fend for himself as it were, though not without his father's constant nagging and interference he was sure.

Rusty sighed, collapsing on the lower bunk bed, his arm thrown haphazardly across his eyes, just listening to the melody playing from the radio.

He was so very tired. His roommate, who he had yet to either talk to or catch his name by the way, had kept him up all night again. The man sure liked to entertain the ladies.

Man, it had been a while since he'd entertained the ladies. Or, like ever.

Sitting up in irritation, he decided he wouldn't be able to get any rest this way, steaming in his room. He needed some fresh air. After all, it was a beautiful afternoon out. He should go enjoy it. 

Walking down the pathway outside, Rusty glanced at the faces of the students that he passed. All of them seemed so happy. What the hell was wrong with him?

Up ahead he noticed a little bench set up near an artificial pond, complete with coy fish. He sat down, slumping his shoulders as he sagged in the seat.

There was a commotion over towards one of the main buildings followed by a man approaching as he grumbled to himself loudly. Rusty quirked an eyebrow in irritation until the man's face came into view. He held his breath as the man became clearer.

He was more than attractive, he was downright hot. Dressed in some sort of leather jacket, his long, shaggy hair seemed wild and untamed only lending to his overall image.

He stopped short when he noticed him sitting there. “Oh. Uh... hey.”

Rusty blinked, feeling very dumb as his brain struggled to catch up with the events of the moment.

The man stared at him quizzically for a moment before looking away. “I wasn't uh... talking to myself or anything.”

Rusty continued staring awestruck. 

“Okay... well, uh, bye.”

And with that he was gone. Smacking himself internally, Rusty shot up from his seat on the bench. Why was he such a loser? He could have said something, anything really. Anything would have been good. Instead of just staring.

He walked around the set of trees that surrounded the small pond area and quickly caught sight of the man's backside as he retreated towards some of the dorms that stood in the East Wing. He considered calling out to him or possibly chasing him down to introduce himself.

That's what he would have done in a perfect world. In another world where he was more than just, Rusty Venture, boy adventurer and failure.

…

Rusty spent the next few days hanging out and visiting that spot as often as possible. He wasn't a fool. He knew that even if he did happen to catch sight of the man again, it's not like he'd have anything to say to him. Even if he did get enough courage to speak up, it'd probably come out lame anyway.

No, he was simply content to just see the man again. Perhaps a glance his way? Maybe a nod or that same smirk again?

He was hopeful but he wasn't naive.

It took a few days of his hanging around before he actually saw the man again. He was walking towards the pond, much in the same manner as before and again, grumbling to himself. He angrily stared at the ground as he passed, his hands shoved deep in his leather jacket pockets.

“Oh, uh... hey! Hello, again.” Rusty tried, sheepishly raising a hand in a sort of wave.

The man stopped and glanced at him, recognition soon lighting up his features. “Oh, hey. You're that, you're that guy.”

Rusty beamed at the acknowledgment. Did he really remember him from before? It's not like he ever left a lasting impression on anyone. He was a nobody. “So... how's it goin'?”

'How's it goin'? What the hell is wrong with you?' he immediately chastised himself internally.

The man shrugged. “Oh, you know. People are shit. Class is shit. I hate this place.”

Rusty looked at him and realized the scowling man in the leather jacket was the literal definition of tall, dark and handsome. Or at least, his definition. 

He looked around helplessly for a moment, unsure of what to do next. He was surprised the man was still talking to him to be honest. Maybe he should introduce himself-?

“Hi, I'm Malcolm.” The stranger had beat him to it, stepping over towards him and offering out his hand. Very cordial for a punk rocker.

Rusty blinked up at him dumbly, just as before. Finally, he reached out and took his hand, shaking it. He laughed nervously, “I'm uh...”

He trailed off, unsure of how to continue, what name to use. He didn't want to look foolish. The man quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I'm T.S.” he offered, deciding it better to omit his last name for now.

Malcolm sat down next to him on the bench, laughing at him derisively. “T.S.?! Wow. Okay.”

Rusty's heart felt like it had been crushed in his chest. He looked down at the soft grass below.

Malcolm quickly shut up when he noticed his words had affected him. “Uh... I mean, that doesn't really fit you, ya know?”

He turned to him and smiled a little. “What does it stand for? I mean, you've got to have a real name, right? Those are just initials. You don't look like a 'T.S.'”

Rusty glanced up at him and smiled a little. He was trying to make him feel better? Odd. “Well... it is a nickname I guess. Well, a nickname I chose. I dunno. My real name is dumb. I thought maybe T.S. would be better.”

Malcolm stared at him expectantly.

He laughed uncomfortably and shrugged, looking out towards the pond. “My real name is... uh, Rusty. I mean that's what everyone calls me. It's not my real, real name.”

“Rusty. I like it.”

He looked back at Malcolm and the look on his face as he mulled over his name in his head. Their eyes met and the smile they shared made him feel like a million bucks.

…

“So, where are you from?” Rusty had asked him, desperate to get the conversation off of himself. He didn't really want to divulge any details just yet to this amazing and handsome stranger. It never ended well once others learned just who he was.

Malcolm's joyous smile faded and he pushed off of the wall of the building he had been leaning against. He glanced away into the distance. “That's not an easy question to answer.”

Rusty blinked at the back of his head of red hair confused. “Why not?”

He shrugged, shoulders hunching up beneath the heavy leather of the coat. “I... I guess the answer is New Jersey. My parents... they... they're dead.”

An awkward silence hung over them, making the otherwise pleasant and sunny day outside an ominous one instead. Rusty stared at his shoes, wondering what to say.

Finally, he stood up and placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. “I'm sorry, I didn't realize... “

Malcolm shrugged it off, still facing away from him and Rusty feared the worst but when he spun around to face him, there was no trace of sadness left on his features, except of course in his deep blue eyes.

“Well... it was a long time ago.”

Rusty bit his lip.

“You haven't told me anything about you. What about your family? Where are you from?” Malcolm smiled grimly, obviously wanting to change the subject.

Rusty shrugged and tried to be nonchalant. “Oh, you know, nowhere special.”

Malcolm stared expectantly and Rusty tried shrugging again and chuckling. “It's not really interesting.”

“Try me.”

The shorter man sighed, flipping his long hair back as he went to sit down on a nearby concrete step. It was cold beneath his palms as he leaned against them. A few students walked by chatting with one another. Malcolm joined him on the steps.

“I'm from... here. I don't have much of a family, just my dad.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Malcolm muttered, hoping his voice wasn't as bitter and resentful as he felt inside.

Rusty gave him a sheepish look, eyeing his face kindly. “Well... I suppose. My dad is... Dr. Venture.”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, puzzled. “Dr. Venture? Like... ? No!”

He shot up in response and pointed wildly at him. “You're... you're... !”

“Yup.” Rusty muttered miserably, staring down at his feet again.

“That is so cool! I mean, wow!”

Rusty glanced back up at him. “You... you think it's cool?”

Malcolm smiled at him and sat back down calmly. “Definitely. I used to love that cartoon when I was little. Really cool.”

And suddenly, he didn't feel so strange anymore.

…

Brushing his teeth in the shared dorm bathroom and dressed in his robe and slippys, Rusty glanced at a man who was leaving in a fluffy white towel he held around his waist. The man chuckled a bit, eyeing him before departing.

Rusty rolled his eyes bitterly and continued brushing.

The door opened just then and in strolled Pete, completely covered head to toe in clothing, no robe and slippys for him, just his regular clothes. He was coming to brush his teeth as well and a thought occurred to him. He'd literally never seen the man shower. 

It wasn't as though he wanted to! He didn't see White... in that way. That wasn't what he meant. He was his friend. It just seemed odd that they'd never bumped into one another with the man in the middle of his morning routine.

Did he not shower? He never seemed to smell.

“Hey Rust.” was all he uttered to his friend before beginning to brush.

Rusty spat out the white foamy toothpaste and rinsed his mouth before turning to the man. “Hey White? Why is it you never use the showers?”

He arched an eyebrow and began to look nervous. He removed the toothbrush from his mouth and spat some of the toothpaste out as well. “What do ya mean? I shower!”

Rusty shrugged and began gathering his things. “I'm just saying I never bump into you in here, like showering.”

The albino sighed. “Okay, fine, the reason you never see me in here is because I shower at midnight, okay?”

“Uh... what?”

“I shower after everyone else is done, like when everyone is in their dorms. I just... find it easier.”

He looked troubled as he explained and Rusty suddenly wished he hadn't asked. He turned to go but paused just before the door and spun back around. “Look, I know this place is hard. But, like, you do have friends, you know? I mean, I'm your friend, right?”

Rusty tried an uncertain smile at the man he considered his closest friend. White beamed at him, solidifying his theory that they were indeed good friends as he'd hoped.

“Of course you are. You're my best friend, Rust! Like, one of the only ones I got in this place. Thanks.”

Rusty returned the smile and turned and left the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower, gleam and glow  
> Let your power shine  
> Make the clock reverse  
> Bring back what once was mine  
> Heal what has been hurt  
> Change the Fates' design  
> Save what has been lost  
> Bring back what once was mine  
> What once was mine  
> \--Healing Incantation, Mandy Moore

“So I told him, you watch where you're walking! And bam! He hits door to the classroom when he's looking back at me! Ha, awesome.”

Rusty grinned at his friend as they sat in his dorm room “studying”. His room was much too busy anyway. It seemed to be a haven for his friends who were dying to get away from their own roommates. Malcolm had been lucky and scored a roommate free dorm. Of course, that was only because his roommate had decided to drop out just a few months into the semester. He'd probably be sidled with someone next semester but for now, it was nice to enjoy the solitude.

He wasn't interested in any bits of solitude as of late however. He was all about this nerdy, homespun man before him. Everything about him was intoxicating. Everything from the way his glasses slipped down his nose when he got excited to the way he tended to talk first, think later often resulting in his foot in his mouth. Not to mention, his humor or the fact that the man had been “The Rusty Venture”.

When he'd laid that news upon him, he'd nearly lost it. “I knew you looked familiar!” he'd cried excitedly.

Rusty glanced back down at his writing, seemingly uninterested and unable to get interested in the work. He shut his notebook with a sense of finality. “You wanna... go somewhere? I'm not gonna get anything done with this paper.”

Malcolm grinned down at him from where he stood, leaning against his desk, an almost predatory look crossing his face. “Where would we go that could be better than an empty dorm room?”

He crossed the short distance to sit next to him on the bottom bunk bed. Rusty smiled uneasily, suddenly feeling very nervous. “Uhh... “

Malcolm leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth. At first he was shocked at the action but he quickly recovered and leaned in more to reciprocate the kiss.

They made out like that for a little while until neither of them could continue much longer and had to separate for breath.

Rusty smiled. “Wow. You make a very persuasive argument.”

Malcolm smirked, eyes on his prey again. “I know. Now let's just-”

A knock at the door sounded, interrupting possibly the greatest night he'd had in a long time. With a frustrated grunt, he stood up and headed to see who was the dead man at his door. Rusty remained seated on his bed.

“What?!” Malcolm shouted, wrenching open the door.

On the other side, stood a man with hair and skin as white as a sheet. He looked startled by his abrupt shouting and his eyes widened in fear and uncertainty. “Uh... is uh... is Rust here?”

Malcolm narrowed his eyes and stepped to the side to allow him to see Rusty sitting inside.

“White? What are you doing here?” he stood up and began walking over to the door.

“Oh, uh, hey Rust. I thought you might be over here. I was just wondering if I could get that album from you. I need it for the show tomorrow.”

Rusty shrugged. “Sure, it's in my room. You're welcome to get it.”

“Yeah, I tried your door but it was locked. I don't think your roommate's there either cause I tried knocking a few times.”

Malcolm crossed his arms impatiently as he watched the exchange.

Rusty glanced back at him apologetically. “Well... “

The taller man pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. “No, go. It's alright. We can always pick up where we left off later.”

Rusty beamed up at him. “Okay, well, if you're sure.”

“Yeah, it's late anyway.” Malcolm smiled at his... what was he now anyway? Friend? Boyfriend? If only.

They exchanged their goodbyes and Rusty followed this 'White' out and back to his own room.

Malcolm collapsed on his bunk in frustration. Great.

…

On a breezy, sunny afternoon, Rusty Venture headed out towards a grassy hill overlooking much of the University campus below. Beside him stood Malcolm, his... boyfriend? Close friend? Definitely, at least, a friend with benefits, maybe? He wasn't sure just yet.

He watched as the man shook out a flannel blanket, letting it fall to the grass below. The wind was beginning to pick up, trying to blow the corners up and the entire thing away so the two quickly sat down ontop of it.

Rusty laughed as a tumbleweed of sorts blew up and into his friend's face, causing him to spit angrily and knock it out of the way.

He turned to him then. “Oh, you think that's funny, do you?!”

The older of the two quickly found himself down on the ground, being tickled by Malcolm mercilessly. He kicked and yelped as he laughed, trying to shove the taller man off of him.

“Stop! Oh my god! No!” Rusty wheezed out, in between chuckles.

Malcolm obeyed, just resting on top of him now, taking in the view. 

Rusty's chuckles died as he smiled up at him. “What?”

Instead of responding, he just moved a stray piece of his long red hair aside and out of his eyes to behind his ear. He leaned down and kissed him soundly, feeling completely comfortable for the first time in a long time.

Rusty reached up, his hands finding their way across the man's leather coat, the smell of which he had come to know as simply, “Malcolm”. It was familiar and soothing, warm and so home-like. At least, the only kind of home he'd ever known.

He was finally happy, everything had fallen into place. Was this what life was supposed to be like? Was this how other people felt all the time? Exuberant, like you've discovered the secret of life and at night you don't even want to go to sleep because you're afraid you'll miss it? You'll miss life? You just want to keep going, keep discovering what each new day brings.

Rusty was sure that this, this must be love. This was what the stories talked about, all the songs on the radio, like the dumb ones White always insisted on playing. This was what life was. It struck him that he'd never really been happy before and the thought threatened to sink him down into a depression but no. No, instead, he felt empowered by it.

Because he had realized, with sudden clarity, that without going through all that strife and hard living from his childhood, he might never have met this wonderful man before him. He might have gone his whole life alone, just struggling to understand why things always happened to him instead of for him. And that thought, that thought was terrifying.

Malcolm pulled back from their kiss, beaming down at him with a look of love on his face. The sun shining down from up above was the perfect halo around him as his messy hair got caught in the wind that was all around them.

He leaned down to smooth out Rusty's pink, collared shirt as it had become wrinkled in their rolling around.

“Malcolm... have you ever... uh, dated someone?”

The question had come out unsure and quiet and struck the younger man in surprise. He stared down at the man who he'd like to think of as a romantic partner, although the question was now making him question that entirely.

He frowned. “Well, uh... I kinda thought we were... y'know, dating?”

Rusty's eyes shot up to meet his deep blue ones, a look of glee spreading across his features. He leaned up and kissed him, throwing his hands around the man's neck and pulling him down ontop of him even closer than before. He kissed him deeply, Malcolm not hesitating in the slightest to kiss him back just as soundly.

When they broke apart, the science major was all smiles. “I uh... I wasn't sure... you, you felt the same, y'know?”

He could only feel relief as he sat back from the smaller man, letting his palms prop him up just a bit. “Well, of course, I mean. I... really like you. I haven't ever, really dated someone before. I mean, I've... uh, messed around with... people... “

His eyes quickly shot to Rusty's before looking away once more. He seemed self-conscious discussing the topic at all, which was fine Rusty supposed. He moved to sit up fully, causing Malcolm to scoot to the side of him. They stared out across the campus from their seat at the top of the hill.

“I haven't.” Rusty finally admitted quietly, feeling as if the revelation may make the other man feel a little better.

Malcolm side eyed him for a moment before scrunching up his eyes in disbelief. “What? You've never... never kissed anyone?”

Rusty blushed but shook his head adamantly. “No! What? Of course I have! I've kissed... someone. Just not... not dated anyone.”

He left out the part about the kiss being when he was 10 but still, it counted.

Malcolm smirked, bringing his knees up to his chest as they continued staring at the people below. He felt good, knowing that the man hadn't really had much experience with others, or at the very least, with men anyway. It gave him a sense of possessiveness that he decided he liked. Yeah, he liked the idea that he could very well be the man's first.

Never mind the fact that he'd never gone all the way with any man or woman. He still had tons of experience over him. He could easily take the reins of control.

The wind died down and soon the sun that was overhead began to make them feel like they were baking. It was nearing 3pm and the temperature was getting pretty high.

Malcolm laughed at the scene far below them, of all the people walking around campus. “They look like ants.”

Rusty matched his smile before leaning down and placing his hand over Malcolm's shyly.

He turned and looked at him like he was his whole world.

…

Rusty's studying in his room and of course Mike and White are there too, just like always. He's really beginning to feel good for the first time in ever, really adjusted to college life. It only took, what? Four years?

He's staring down at his creative writing class work, with an uncomfortable look on his face. What the hell is he even supposed to write about?

Glancing at the back of Mike's head as he's bent over his desk, working on chemistry homework, he gets an idea.

“Hey, either of you up for a round of D & D?”

White rolls his eyes, snapping his book shut and tossing it onto the table behind him. “Aw, Rust, you know I gotta turn in this term paper by monday, right?”

The redhead shrugged. “Alright, alright. Don't jump down my throat. It was just a suggestion.”

Mike spun around in the rolly chair. “Pete, if you'd like, I could try to help you out. I mean, once I'm done with this chemistry work, of course.”

“Thanks, Mike. Yeah, I'd really appreciate it. I don't think I'm cut out for college, really.”

“Oh, don't say that! Anyone can be bright if they just focus their mind!”

Rusty pouted from his seat on the floor, leaning against the bunk beds. He wished Malcolm wasn't busy with his own project for their creative writing class. Letting his mind drift as the others continued their conversation, he thought about home. He hadn't heard from his father in a while, maybe he'd finally gotten the hint that he just did not want to talk to him.

“Rust?” White asked, causing him to snap back to attention.

“Huh?” He asked lamely.

“I was asking if you wanted to order a pizza?”

Rusty shoved his writing project to the side and stood up to stretch. “Yeah, sure, I'm not getting any work done here anyway. You sure you guys don't want to just kick back and play a game or two?”

Mike shrugged, setting his work aside. “I'm game. But just for a little bit, then I have to get back to this.”

White was about to speak up when his roommate came bustling through the door.

“Hello all! I have come to ask if you all would be up for a game of this popular, this, how do you say, D & the D?” 

The three of them stared up at Werner Underbheit, White's least favorite person in the universe. He visibly face palmed and groaned.

Rusty beamed. “Absolutely! See, White? Werner wants to play with us!”

White grumbled. “Great. It's a party.”

“Oh, good. Shall we be, as they say, ordering the pizza?” Werner smiled, accent prickling through his words.

…

A lazy evening, snuggled up together on a blanket, lying underneath the stars, was Rusty's ideal and perfect way to spend a friday night. After the week's intense round of exams, he was ready to kick back and just relax. Especially after his earlier conversation with his father, who had informed him that he felt he was once again, letting his grades slip. This was, of course, unacceptable.

Malcolm squeezed him affectionately, as he lay draped across his chest, snuggled into the nape of his neck, just under his chin. Rusty muttered something sleepily.

“What?” Malcolm squawked cheerfully so Rusty sat up, leaning above him.

“I said... I said I... love... you.” He muttered quietly.

The younger man stared up at him for a moment, blinking slowly, each second that passed by causing Rusty a mini heart attack. Finally, he beamed up at him. “I... love you too.”

Leaning down to brush his lips against the other, he soon found himself flipped over onto his back, on the soft blanket. Malcolm moved on top of him, kissing him squarely on the lips before deepening the kiss even more.

The stars sparkled over head, each one twinkling down at the two love birds, lost in their own universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonas Venture, Sr. sat in the back of a black, stretch limo, currently occupying himself with spying upon his one and only progeny. He had managed to remain out of sight and unnoticed by most of the students wandering about the campus, despite being in a limousine. 

Every once in a while, he felt it necessary to check up on the boy. He may be at college now but that didn't mean he was completely safe and secure. Who knew what terrible things he was getting up to here? Not to mention the fact that he never took his phone calls. Oh, he knew the boy was in his room to receive them, thanks to the handy tracking chip he'd placed in him. His son must be simply ignoring the ever present ringing telephone, thus forcing him to come all the way out here to check up on him. It was his own fault really. He knew better than that.

The boy wasn't doing much of anything interesting on this day, as was to be expected. He knew his son was a good boy and had always minded him, even if he liked to get these sorts of fantasies in his head about striking out on his own and not following in his predestined footsteps. Preposterous really. These were the daydreams of a school-aged child, not suitable thoughts for a grown, college level, adult male.

Currently, Rusty was sitting on a very large boulder and looking quite bored. A few students whizzed by him as he glanced around at each of them uninterested.

He was worrying about nothing! The boy was clearly doing well in this atmosphere. Although, he should perhaps be studying or in the various science labs testing out some new theories. Perhaps, he should head on his way though, he did leave some untested projects unattended back at the compound.

Just as Jonas was about to signal his driver to pull away, something caught his attention in the background.

His son had stood up from his seat as someone approached him. The boy had red hair similar to Rusty's, almost as long and as dirty as his as well. Ridiculous! Kids these days!

The two exchanged words and he watched as his son beamed up at the stranger, looking more alive and alert than he ever remembered seeing him. It was truly something to watch.

The redheaded boy punched his son's arm playfully and Rusty shoved him back a little just as playfully. They laughed together as they stepped even closer to one another, seemingly mesmerized by the presence of the other.

What a strange boy his son had begun hanging around. Well, he couldn't allow this new found friendship to affect his studies, certainly. He would have to have a talk with him, much like when he was younger and thought it a good idea to get involved with other kids he'd come into contact with while traveling around the world. He would never learn, that boy.

Jonas continued watching them for a while as they talked very animatedly from their now seated position on the boulder. After a while, he began to grow bored and thought perhaps he'd better head home, intent on placing a very stern phone call to the boy later. He wouldn't dream on approaching his son now, public displays of emotion were scandalous after all. And the boy was sure to act up in front of others as he often did.

But then, just as the sun began to retreat from the sky and set in the distance, the stranger leaned even closer towards his son than he had before. Placing both hands on his face, he closed the space between them and they kissed.

Jonas felt shocked and outraged as he looked on. Who was this boy and why was he disrupting his son's study time like this? He was here to get an education, dammit, not to party and live it up! That may be what other students were up to but not his son, surely. This boy must have corrupted him, distracted him from what he truly wanted to be doing, science!

The two remained like that for a little longer before the boy stood, pulling Rusty up to his feet as well. They smiled at each other and began to walk away, hand in hand, towards the main campus' building.

Well, this just wouldn't do. He had to act quickly before this got out of hand. He knew what he had to do. Jonas signaled to his driver finally to pull away and head back to the compound.

...

“I just... really like you, I guess. I mean... that's-that's kinda lame but it's like in a really punk rock, manly kind of way. Yeah.” Malcolm said, beginning to ramble as his palms grew sweatier and sweatier. He'd felt compelled to elaborate more on how he felt lately. He didn't know what it was about the man but he just caused that in him he supposed.

Rusty grinned from his place sitting on the edge of the bed. He jumped to his feet, stepping as close as he dared and feeling giddy at the man's bravado like facade. “Well... I suppose I kind of like you too, ya big lug! I mean... you're okay, I guess.”

It was silly and he probably looked foolish but he knew that the big, “tough” punk rocker was nothing more than a kindhearted gentleman. He was nerdy and probably looked more than a little vulnerable whenever he got around the man but he suddenly found he didn't really care anymore. It was okay to be like this with him, it was okay to be exactly who Rusty Venture really was. No judgment, just love.

Malcolm shyly smiled at the shorter man, a slight blush creeping across his face as he recalled the previous day's love proclamations. He leaned down to kiss the man, gripping both of his slight shoulders and bringing him in even closer. His hand crept up and into the thick locks of reddish brown hair that hung down his back.

Rusty kissed him back with everything he had, enjoying the sensation of the man's lips on his own and feeling exuberantly euphoric in a way he had never quite experienced before. Finally, here and now, his life was getting better. And it only took twenty years of hardship and pain!

Malcolm gently pulled away, which was hard to be honest because damn was he really getting turned on and lost in the moment. But no, this was important. “Sorry... “ He muttered at Rusty's clear disappointment splayed across his face. “I just... I don't want to get carried away. We don't want to... I mean... “

Rusty beamed up at him mischievously suddenly feeling brave, wild and reckless. “Why not?” He asked and leaned back in for the kill.

He let himself be talked in to a little more making out before his better judgment came over him once again. He gently pushed the man away again. “Rusty... you have class in like six hours. You need your sleep.”

Giving him a sheepish look, Rusty smiled and hopped up slightly, pecking him on the cheek. “You're right. I guess I need to turn in soon. Still... I wouldn't mind if you stayed over?”

“What about your roommate?” Malcolm asked, looking uncharacteristically worried for once as his eyes grazed over the top bunk.

“Psh. I haven't even seen him today. I usually don't until really, really late. Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't say anything to anyone. He has chicks here all the time! It's... hard to sleep.”

He watched as his boyfriend eyed him with a look of... jealousy? Still, it passed quickly as he literally shrugged it away.

Malcolm straightened his leather jacket, wanting to look cool and composed like always, when internally he was really feeling anything but. “I should go. And you should get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow!”

Rusty beamed up at the man who was trying to seem aloof and disinterested. He launched himself at the lithe body which was all long, skinny, gangly limbs and hugged him tightly. “Okay, fine, but I'll miss you... ”

He was feeling happy and maybe a little sappy but it was a nice, pleasant feeling for once and one he didn't dare wish away.

Malcolm finally did blush at that as he tried to chuckle it away. He hugged him back tightly. “I'll miss you too.” He whispered and then finally he was out the door and heading down the hall.

As the door closed behind him, he stopped near the end of the hall to look back at it. Smiling to himself, he wondered if this was what everyone felt like all the time? Incredibly light on their feet and so soft inside? It was just like a warm fire had been lit inside his chest. 

He was becoming weak, still he found he didn't mind it too much.

…

Malcolm had overslept for his first few classes which wouldn't normally be a big deal except his second class of the day was one with Rusty and that was one he definitely didn't want to miss. He sighed in frustration, gathering his books into his bag and trying to rush out of his dorm. With any luck, he could still meet the man at “their spot” and talk for a bit before they both had to head to their other, more boring courses.

Rushing down the hall, he had to duck other students left and right, only adding to his frustration in being late. When he got near the boulder, he found Rusty there, looking very impatient. Once he spotted him across the lawn however, his eyes softened and a smile erupted on his face.

He wasn't mad?

Malcolm rushed over to him, trying not to look too pathetic or desperate, though he knew he was failing. “Hey! Hey there! I... uh... I'm sorry I'm late.” He smiled sheepishly.

“You weren't in writing class, is everything okay?”

“Oh yeah, just overslept!” Malcolm chuckled nervously. Why was he nervous suddenly? The man seemed to have that effect on him.

Rusty smiled easily at him, completely forgiving of him as he stepped closer and began tugging at the man's jacket. “Well, I'm glad you're here now.”

Malcolm swallowed and tried not to let the blush creeping it's way up his neck overtake his cheeks. “Yes... well, I'm glad too.”

“Rust!” A voice sounded from nearby. Oh no.

The object of his affections was turning away now, distracted by the voice in the crowd. Malcolm fixed his eyes upon that albino that was always hanging around. What was his name? Jacob?

“Hey White... “ Rusty began as the man approached them.

White? Wow, he was way off.

“Hey, I'm uh, lookin' for Mike. Have ya seen 'im?”

A shrug from Rusty as White began eyeing the two of them. “Oh, I see what's happenin' here. Yeah... I see. Am I... interrupting something?” He turned to look for confirmation from his friend with a waggle of his eyebrows suggestively.

Malcolm clenched his fists inside his jacket pockets in irritation. Why was this guy always hanging around? He couldn't stand it. The man was clearly his and his alone. Couldn't he just go away?

“Uh... “ Rusty faltered, blushing a bit so he found himself stepping in angrily.

“Yes, actually... do you mind?”

White chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. “Whoa pally, look I was just kiddin'. Alright, well you two kids have fun. I'm gonna try the cafeteria. Later Rust.”

Once he was gone, Rusty turned to Malcolm who couldn't help but feel tee-ed off at the albino's constant interference. “What was that? Are you... jealous?”

“I'm not jealous!” He yelled and immediately regretted as several of the people around them stopped and turned to look. He quieted down. “Well... maybe a little. I just... I hate that guy always comin' around and interrupting us!”

“Interrupting? What was he interrupting?” Rusty asked, leaning up to bring the taller man down into an embrace.

“Well... “ Malcolm trailed off, taken back by the man's sudden affection. He smiled sheepishly. “We could... uh, go back to my room?”

“Sounds good.”

“What?! Really?”

Rusty laughed, pulling back to tug at his hand. “Come on.”

And so the two headed back towards the dorms, hand in hand.


End file.
